Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts
by JinchuurikiReign
Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari *Fem Naru* gets exiled after Danzo find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland,the Land of Departure. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up?Whats this strange blade and these keychains?HikariXVen
1. Prologue: The Exile

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Prologue: The Exile

Not long ago, Danzo became the 'candidate' 6th Hokage representing in the Gokage meeting

Soon after he was appointed Hokage he called in one Hikari Uzumaki, Hero of Konoha

"Good morning Uzumaki" He said

"Umm, where's Tsunade?" Hikari asked

"Do not be concerned about her" He said sternly

"Would you like to explain why you turned into Kyuubi?" Danzo asked

"Well, Pain injured my best friend and-" Hikari started

"Shut up, I have no need for your excuses" Danzo interrupted

"This is why shinobi should have NO emotion, your friend was merely injured then you turn into the monster that nearly destroyed this village" He said

"Your right, I have no excuse for going berserk" Hikari said

She sighed then said "What's my punishment this time?"

"This is different Hikari, you nearly destroyed the village, we of the council gave you the benefit of the doubt when you let the Uchiha leave, but this time no more chances" He said

"YOU ARE EXILED FROM KONOHA!" He boomed

"Can I at least say bye to my friends?" Hikari asked

"No, you will leave this second, if you are not gone by 30 minutes, I will have ANBU arrest you then give you a public execution" Danzo said

"Yes sir" Hikari said as she left the room

----20 minutes later--------

Hikari packed all her essentials, weapons and all

She put on the clothes Ino and Sakura got for her

She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a black vest over it, long pants and black shinobi boots

Her hair tied into a high ponytail, the right side of her face partly covered, like Ino's hair

She walked up to the gate to see Kakashi leaning on the gates with his nose in his book

Kakashi turned to Hikari and he put his book back in his pouch

"I heard Hikari, I'm so sorry" Kakashi said

"For what sensei?" Hikari said

"For not being a very good sensei" Kakashi said

"What are you talking about? You helped me make my own original jutsu, one that defeated even Pain!" Hikari said

After a few seconds of silence Hikari threw her arms over Kakashi's shoulders and gave him a big hug

"Thanks for everything sensei, I'll always remember you" Hikari said

Kakashi didn't say anything, just held the little girl

After a while they both let go

Kakashi dug into his kunai pouch and pulled out a scroll

"Inside this scroll is your mother's old ANBU gear, I think it's time for you to have it" Kakashi said with his infamous eye smile

"Thank you again sensei" Hikari said as she took the scroll

"Now go quickly, you only have 5 minutes to get out of here!" Kakashi said

"Hai, Bye sensei" Hikari said as she ran out the gates of Konoha


	2. Depart to the Land of Departure

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Chapter 1: Depart to the Land of Departure

Last Time on Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

"_Thank you again sensei" Hikari said as she took the scroll_

"_Now go quickly, you only have 5 minutes to get out of here!" Kakashi said_

"_Hai, Bye sensei" Hikari said as she ran out the gates of Konoha_

Now on with the story

------That Night--------

Naru set up camp in a small clearing near the Land of Waves

She has changed her clothes into her mother's ANBU gear

It was like any other ANBU gear, but instead of blue sleeves they were blood red and silver forearm guards, and the mask was a mask of a lion

She was heating up some instant ramen, when she heard kunai sailing through the wind

She quickly rolled to the side successfully avoiding it

"Who's there?" Hikari shouted

As a response, more kunai rained down on her

She quickly ran behind a tree, avoiding a few of the kunai, the rest hit her back

A voice said "Lord Danzo wants you exterminated, Kyuubi!"

Another voice said "**Super Beast Imitation Picture!**"

There was a long silence before someone appeared infront of her

"Ohayo Hikari" The person said

"Sai?! What are you doing here?" Hikari asked

"Saving your ass of course, Shemale" Sai said

Ignoring his comment she said "Why help me?"

"Because you taught my about friendship, bonds and so much more" Sai said

"These two are ROOT ANBU, I'll dispose of them then tell Lord Danzo that the mission was completed, but they died in the process" Sai said

"Thanks Sai…I guess" Hikari said

"Your welcome, now I must go" Sai said rushing back to Konoha

Hikari quickly made a shadow clone

"You stay guard" She commanded

"Yes Ma'am" the clone said

Not soon after the assult, Hikari fell asleep

----Hikari's mindscape-----

Naru looked around and saw the Cage of Kyuubi

"Kyuubi? You in there?" Hikari shouted into the cage

"Who are you looking for?" A voice of a man said

"Looking for Kyuubi, doesn't look like he's in here" Hikari said

"Wait-" Hikari said before looking back

There she saw the one and only Minato Namikaze

"Hey there" He said waving his hand

"Wha-wha what are you doing here?!" Hikari shouted

"Lord Shinigami let me come here, but its only for a day" He said

"Come here" Minato said

Hikari walked over to him

Minato put his hand on her head, then a Hikari was covered in a yellow aura

She looked around and saw that her mindscape changed, A LOT

Instead of ankle deep water, It was a grassland complete with trees, flowers, with a long river and as she looked over to Kyuubi's cage she saw that it was a large clearing, larger than Konoha in comparison

In the middle of the clearing there was a large fox with nine tails asleep with a spiked collar

"What did you do?" Hikari asked Minato

"I gave you knowledge of my jutsu, seals and my special taijutsu, and JUST the knowledge, you're going to have to figure out how to use them" Minato said

"I'm proud of you kiddo, completing my first original jutsu, protecting Konoha and your precious people" Minato said as he ruffled her hair

"What's with all the noise?" Kyuubi said drowsily

"Nothing Kyuubi" Minato said

"Well it's time for me to head back" Minato said

"Come here and give your old man a hug" Minato said to Hikari with his arms spread out

Hikari gave him a big hug, a while later Minato disappeared with a bright white light

"Kit, do you want to explain why my home changed into a grassland?" Kyuubi asked looking around

"It was a gift from my father" Hikari said

"Turn around for a sec" Kyuubi said

"Why?" Hikari asked

"Just do it" Kyuubi ordered

"Fine" Hikari said as she turned around

A flash of red enveloped Kyuubi

"Can I turn around now?" Hikari asked

"Yes" A feminine voice said

Hikari turned around to find a red haired teenager, just about her age

She had piercing red eyes, high-collared orange halter top, black shorts, black bell sleeves and finally pointed armored red boots with spikes on the outer part of each

"YOU'RE A GIRL?" Hikari shouted

"Yes I am, I hate getting mistaken for a male" Kyuubi huffed

"Sorry, I just assumed" Hikari said sheepishly

"I noticed you already had your first assault after your exile" Kyuubi said

"Yea, not much of surprise though, if the Akatsuki doesn't get me Danzo will" Hikari said

"How about we get away from here" Kyuubi said

"What do you mean? I'm not safe anywhere in the Elemental Nations" Hikari said

"Exactly not IN the Elemental Nations" Kyuubi said stressing the word 'in'

"What are you saying?" Hikari asked

"We're going to another world" Kyuubi said with her thumbs up

A long silence before….

"WHAT? What the hell are you talking about?" Hikari shouted

"We are leaving to another world" Kyuubi said

"How are we going to do that?" Hikari asked

"You don't think I the Bijuu are from this world do you? We were all trained together at our home planet" Kyuubi said

"….Hell?" Hikari asked

"No not Hell, our world is called, Land of Departure" Kyuubi said

"And how are we supposed to get there" Hikari asked

"Don't worry I got that covered, just make a shadow clone with only my chakra, I'll handle the rest" Kyuubi said

"Wait, how can I trust you?" Hikari asked

"I feel like I owe you, plus I'm the reason you're hated, lets just say I'm repaying my debt" Kyuubi said

"Alright" Hikari said as she blacked out

----Real World-----------

Hikari opened her eyes to see that it was dawn

She stood up rubbed her eyes then yawned

She took some fruits from the trees for breakfast, once she had finished she made a single hand sign

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" She said as she channeled Kyuubi's chakra

"Ahh finally out" Kyuubi said as she spread out her arms

"Okay Kyuubi, how are we going to this world of yours?" Hikari asked

"Just wait" Kyuubi said as she brought her hand out in front

There was a light enveloping her hand, the light quickly turning into fire stretching out until it became the shape of a sword

"This Hikari is my Keyblade" Kyuubi said

The blade has a double-edged appearance with a spiky red guard resembling demonic wings, a horned fox-like head just above the handle, two barbed shafts and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions, the keychain was the face of the demonic Kyuubi

"Woah" Hikari said

Kyuubi threw her keyblade up in the air and a light enveloped the blade as it morphed

It turned into a flying skateboard with the demonic wings going off to the side

"Let's go Hikari, off to the Land of Departure" Kyuubi said


	3. Land of Departure and the Awakening

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Note: The information here may be wrong, so please forgive me if I get any information wrong

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Chapter 2: The Land of Departure and the Awakening

Last Time on Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

"_Kyuubi threw her keyblade up in the air and a light enveloped the blade as it morphed_

_It turned into a flying skateboard with the demonic wings going off to the side_

"_Let's go Hikari, off to the Land of Departure" Kyuubi said"_

Now on with the story

"Hikari! Welcome to the…Land…of…Dearture?" Kyuubi said as she looked around

"I thought you said that the Land of Departure had grassy mountains and is surrounded by flowing water" Hikari said looking around

The Land of Dearture was in ruins shrouded in darkness, the only building there is the huge castle on top of the mountain.

"This darkness, there's no mistaking it, this is the work of Xehanort" Kyuubi growled

"And I was hoping to see Terra and Aqua again" Kyuubi said looking downcast

"Terra? Aqua? Who are they?" Hikari asked

"They were my friend's students, they were always full of joy dreaming to be Keyblade masters" Kyuubi said with a longing look

"How about we go look in that castle? Its seems to be the only thing here, they might be in there" Hikari said

"Yes, lets" Kyuubi said as they walked towards the castle

There walk there was quite uneventful, all they saw were ruins

Kyuubi slowly opened the door

The inside of the castle was pure white with a black door at the end of the room

Kyuubi put her hands in the ram seal

She opened her eyes, then took out her Keyblade she called Wrath of Kyuubi

She pointed it at the left side of the room and a beam of light shot at the wall

A door appeared at where she shot the beam of light

"A hidden door? What fun" Hikari said sarcastically

"Let's go in there" Kyuubi said as she walked towards the door with Hikari following

They opened the door to see it filled with a strange symbols and a throne at the middle

On the throne was a boy sleeping, he had golden blond hair with the front concentrating the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. He had a good body build for a teenager. He was wearing a jacket, the right side was white and the left side black, the collar of the jacket was red pleated. Underneath this, he wore what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. The third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. He had pants that balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that had white edges, he also wore two black criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver badge, and his shoes resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

'He's cute' Hikari thought

"Hey Kyuubi, who's he?" Hikari asked

"I'm not sure, never seen him before" Kyuubi said

Hikari walked towards him, and tried to wake him up

"Kyuubi I think there's something wrong with him" Hikari said as she touched his head and unknowingly poured some chakra

A few seconds later she blacked out, the last thing she heard was a shocked call from Kyuubi

Hikari woke up to a strange voice **" Welcome to the Awakening, let the trial begin, which do you choose? The sword, sign of the warrior, the Rod, sign of knowledge or the Shield, sign of protection?" **

The voice said as three items appeared in front of her, a sword, a rod and a shield

She looked downwards and saw that she was on some glass platform, it was colored green. There was a figure of her asleep, the outer circle is covered with the symbol of Konoha. The inner circle contained her closest friends, Hinata, Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Gaara were in the inner circle of emblems with their eyes opened and in the middle was Jiraiya with his eyes closed. In the middle of the inner and outer circle were the streets of Konoha.

Hikari picked the shield, choosing to protect them closest to her, even if she was far from them. The shield glowed then disappeared, a second later she had a keyblade in her hand.

The keyblade she had in her hands was a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver keychain extending from the hilt, and the symbol of Konoha on the end of the keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is green, and the hilt is gold. The teeth of the Keyblade was made out of four kunai knives.

The voice said **"Good, now onto the next challenge"**

A large brown door appeared infront of her

She went to it and opened it

She walked through it and found herself on a floating staircase

"**The next door is at the end of this staircase" **The voice said

"This'll be easy" Hikari said

She took one step up, then a bunch of ninja's appeared with a question mark insignia on it

"Never mind" Hikari said as she summoned her keyblade

She ran after one of the ninja and cut him in half, once he was cut he turned into a cloud of black smoke

"They're really weak" Hikari said as she went after the others, at the same time running up the floating staircase

She eventually reached the door at the top of the staircase

"**Good Work, now its time for your final challenge" **The voice said

She opened the door and walked through it

She was back at her awakening

In front of her was a humanoid figure, covered in black

"Is that, Sasuke?" Hikari asked

"**Yes, we took your greatest rival from your memories" **The voice said

"Then this'll be a blast" Hikari said as she summoned her keyblade once more

She ran towards him at she threw her keyblade at him

The Sasuke replica ducked, the keyblade reappeared in her hands

The Sasuke replica took out its sword as he ran to Hikari

He jumped and brought his sword down

Hikari luckily blocked it with her own keyblade

"**Use your magic" **The voice said

"What?" Hikari asked as she blocked more attacks

"**Aim your keyblade at him then shout Fire" **The voice said

"Fire!" She shouted, but nothing happened

"Nothing happened!" She shouted as her blade nicked his torso

"**Imagine yourself surrounded by fire, then channel it through your keyblade" **The voice said

Hikari tried it again and imagined herself in the middle of a forest fire and she shouted "Fire"

A ball of fire shot out of the keyblade and hit him, as he was burning

Hikari unsummoned her keyblade and put her hand out, chakra was rotating in her hand

"**Rasengan" **She shouted as she ran towards the Sasuke clone

She dug her rasengan into him and he exploded into a large black smoke

"**Congratulations Hikari, you are now officially a keyblade wielder" **the voice said

"Kari…Hikari…Hikari" She heard Kyuubi say

"Mmm, what?" Hikari said

"You just passed out" Kyuubi said

"Oh yea, Kyuubi check this out" Hikari said as she brought her hand out and the keyblade appeared

"Nice, what are you going to call it?" Kyuubi asked

"Hmm, Maybe I'll call it Konoha's Will" Hikari said

Kyuubi nodded and said "Good name"

"Did you find out what's wrong with him?" Hikari asked

"Yea I think so, his Station of Awakening is broken, and he lost his heart" Kyuubi said

"Can you do anything about it?" Hikari asked

"Are you kidding, I'm the Kyuubi, I can do this with my eyes closed" Kyuubi said as she poured red chakra into him

"What are you doing to him?" Hikari asked

"Renewing his station, so his heart could come back" Kyuubi said

---Destiny Islands, Sora---

Ventus felt a pull on his heart, he was going back

Sora was currently asleep

Ven called Sora to his Awakening

"Your that strange light" Sora said with a big grin

The light transformed into a figure of Ven

"Hey little guy, tell me, would you do anything to keep your friend Riku safe?" Ven asked

"Yes!, I would do anything for my bestest friend" Sora said

"What would you do if he turned to the dark?" Ven asked as he remembered Terra's burst of Darkness at the Keyblade Graveyard

"I would bring him back, even if he doesn't want to come back I'd force him back!" Sora declared

Ven gave Sora a small smile

Ven took out his Keyblade and brought it to Sora

"Cool sword!" Sora shouted

"Yea, it is, listen Sora, my name is Ven, and I want to trust you with something sacred" Ven said dramatically

"Oooo" Sora said

"Here, put your hand on my sword" Ven said

Sora grabbed onto it as the keyblade glowed

"Sora, I choose you as my successor, you will have a blade like this in the future, for now I have to leave, but we will meet again soon" Ven said

"See ya soon Ven!" Sora shouted as Ven started to disappear

---Ven's Awakening---

"So your back" a voice said

"Who's there?" Ven asked looking around

"The only other person in here" the voice replied

Ven turned around to see a red haired women

"Hi, I'm Kyuubi, I fixed your Station of Awakening" Kyuubi said

"Uhh, thanks? I guess" Ven said not reallt knowing what to say

"Wake up, Me and my friend will be there, I have to ask you a few questions" Kyuubi said as she disappeared

Ven just stared then shrugged

---Castle Oblivion, Chamber of Waking---

Ven opened his eyes to see a pair of Blue eyes looking right at him

Ven blushed from being so close then he screamed like a little girl

"Kyuubi! You did it!" Hikari said pointing at Ven

"Told you I would" Kyuubi said with a smirk

"Hi, the names Hikari Uzumaki" Hikari said as she pointed at herself then brought her hand towards him

"I'm Ventus, but my friends call me Ven" Ven said as he shook her hand

"Are you Eraqus's student?" Kyuubi asked with her arms crossed

"What if I am?" Ven asked hesitantly

"I'm a friend of his" Kyuubi said

"Fine, I am one of his students" Ven said with narrowed eyes, not fully trusting her

"Then what happened to Eraqus, Terra and Aqua?" Kyuubi asked

"How do you know them?" Ven asked

"I met them before, maybe you heard them talk about 'Kyuu' before?" Kyuubi asked

"Yea, they said that she was their favorite aunt" Ven said

"I'm Kyuu" Kyuubi said making Ven's eyes go wide

Ven sighed before telling them the story, starting from how he was the former student of Xehanort to the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard

Kyuubi had a few tears in her eyes, learning one of her closest friend, Eraqus died

Ven looked at her, and saw that she matches the description Terra and Aqua told him about

"Who's she?" Ven asked pointing at Hikari

"She's my student" Kyuubi said which shocked Hikari

"Do you have any more questions?" Ven asked her

"Just one, How would you like to join Hikari and I on a training trip?" Kyuubi said with a smirk

_'Might as well teach them both, Its the least I could do for Eraqus' _Kyuubi thought as she silently mourned for Eraqus

"I dunno, I'm going to search for Terra and Aqua I guess" Ven said

"So are we, might as well come with us Ven, Maybe you'll get some training out of it" Kyuubi said, trying to persuade him to join with her and Hikari

Ven thought about it

_"Aqua and Terra did say they learned really cool tricks with Kyuu, Plus she said that she's also going to look for Aqua and Terra" _Ven thought

"Yea, guess you're right, Okay, I'll join you" Ven said with a grin


	4. Training Begins

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Note: The information here may be wrong, so please forgive me if I get any information wrong

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me; they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Chapter 3: Training Begins

Last Time on Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

"_"Just one, How would you like to join Hikari and I on a training trip?" Kyuubi said with a smirk_

_'Might as well teach them both, Its the least I could do for Eraqus'__Kyuubi thought as she mourned for Eraqus_

_"I dunno, I'm going to search for Terra and Aqua" Ven said_

_"So are we, might as well come with us Ven, Maybe you'll get some training out of it" Kyuubi said, trying to persuade him to join with her and Hikari_

_Ven thought about it for a while before finally making up his mind_

_"Yea you're right, Okay, I'll join you" Ven said with a grin"_

Now on with the story

The newly formed group was currently riding on their keyblade vehicles

Hikari's keyblade turned out to be a motor bike, similar to Terra's ride

"Kyuubi, where are we going?" Ven asked

"We're going to Mysterious Tower to meet a friend of mine" Kyuubi said

"You mean Master Yen Sid?" Ven asked

"Yea" Kyuubi said as she sped past them

"Hey Ven!" Hikari shouted

"What?" Ven asked

"How about a race" Hikari asked

"Sounds like fun" Ven said as he crouched down getting ready to go faster

"Okay we start in 3….2…" Ven started

"See ya" Hikari said before Ven finished his count down

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ven shouted as he tried to catch up with her

Hikari just laughed harder as she went faster

Soon after they reached the mysterious tower

"I win" Hikari said

"Yea, because you cheated" Ven said giving a half hearted glare

Hikari just laughed, soon after Ven laughed as well

"Stop fooling around you two and lets go" Kyuubi said as she kicked the door open

"Tch, Yea Kyuubi real polite" Hikari said sarcastically as Ven laughed at her comment

They both followed Kyuubi in as they walked up the stairs

"Nice to see you Kyuubi" Yen Sid said

"Same to you Sid, where's your little rat friend?" Kyuubi asked as she looked around for him

"His names Mickey Mouse, and went to Radient Garden, he said that he needed to do some investigating" Yen Sid said

"Ven? Is that you?" Yen Sid asked as he looked at the blonde haired boy

"Good to see you Master Yen Sid" Ven said

"Likewise Ven, I thought your heart left you" Yen Sid said

"It did, but Kyuubi helped out" Ven said

"Careful Kyuu, you know that takes a lot out of you, you can only do that 7 more times or you will face the consequences" Yen Sid

"Thanks for the advise Sid, appreciate it" Kyuubi said rolling her eyes

"So what brings you here?" Yen Sid asked

"I need you to cast a spell on the three of us, and if you know where we could go to train for about a decade maybe" Kyuubi said

"What kind of spell do you need?" Yen Sid asked

"A spell to prevent us to grow for a decade" Kyuubi said

Yen Sid nodded his head before looking up at Kyuubi

"Are you serious?" Yen Sid asked

"Yes I am" Kyuubi said

"I can only do 5 years, maximum" Yen Sid said

"Fine, then cast it already" Kyuubi said impatiently

"Fine, but this is the last time I do this for you" Yen Sid grumbled

"All I need" Kyuubi said

Yen Sid said an incantation then Kyuubi, Ven and Hikari were covered in a golden light

"Thank you, now you know any place we can train?" Kyuubi said

"Hmm, well there is this deserted world" Yen Sid said trailing off

"I'll take it, now directions please" Kyuubi said

Yen Sid sighed then told them where it was

They walked out of the Tower with a new destination

"Wait, I thought we were going to look for Terra and Aqua" Ven said

"We are, we're going to train at the deserted world, and the first week of every month we'll go look for them" Kyuubi said

"WHAT? That was NOT part of the deal!" Ven shouted angrily

"Look, I owe Eraqus that much, I will look after you, and trust me I want to find Terra and Aqua as much as you do" Kyuubi said sternly, then Ven sighed

"I can't make a deal can I" Ven asked

"No you can't" Kyuubi said as she threw her keyblade up, as did Hikari

"Hurry up Ven, Let's have another race" Hikari shouted as she tried to raise his spirits

Ven gave a small smile then threw his keyblade up and it morphed into a keyblade skateboard

Kyuubi followed the instructions Yen Sid gave, soon after they landed on a grassy field

They looked around and saw that the world was covered in mountains, grassy hills, rivers and so much more.

"Well this is lovely isn't it" Kyuubi said

She turned around and looked at the two teenagers behind her, she had a strange glint in her eye

Ven and Hikari suddenly had a strange feeling

"Welcome to Hell, also known as Kyuubi's training" Kyuubi said evilly

At that sentence Ven and Hikari eyes widened as they attempted to run away, only for Kyuubi to grab them by the neck

"You two are going to go through this course for a decade, trust me, might as well accept you're fate now" Kyuubi said, as she put a seal on both of them

She brought her hands up in the ram seal

"**Gravity Seal: Activate" **Kyuubi shouted

Ven and Hikari suddenly fell face forward to the ground

Their bodies felt fifty times heavier

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP US?" Hikari shouted

"To increase your speed" Kyuubi said

She pointed to a tree right in front of them

"Your goal for the week is to run to that tree and back in 1 minute or less" Kyuubi said

"If we don't?" Hikari asked

"Then I will put you on a random world, strip you and tie you up to a pole in the middle of the city" Kyuubi said evilly

Ven and Hikari gulped then tried to stand up, only to fall again

"_This'll be a long, painful decade' _They both thought

And to imagine, this'll be the first week

---Six Months Later---

The first six months was mostly to train in agility, strength and defense

They hardly worked with their keyblades, they only worked with the keyblades on Sundays

Hikari found some keychains around the training grounds, surprisingly matching the enemies she or her friends have defeated or befriended

The keychains she had were the broken mask of Kakuzu; a Rinnegan of Nagato; a paper rose of Konan and finally the necklace with the symbol of Jashin of Hidan

Each week 25 pounds will be added and their challenges got tougher each week

They were now at 125 pounds, running at an average speed

As promised, every week of the first month they went to a world for a week to search for Aqua and Terra

They found no traces of the two, except when Ven and Hikari went out to look for clues in Radient Garden and they met a professor named Xehanort, he was one of the apprentices of Ansem the Wise

He had the same hair as Terra, but it was Silver and also he shares the same name as Master Xehanort. Knowing that Master Xehanort was way older than this man, they thought nothing of it.

Currently they were testing the results of their training on each other

Right now, Ven had the upper hand with his Fresh Breeze Keyblade, but with the experience he had with the keyblade it wasn't much of a surprise

Hikari was currently using her 'White Rose' keyblade

The White Rose's color scheme consists of various whites and blues. The hilt is silver and is separated from the shaft, while the teeth jut out in a rounded fashion. The Keychain at the end of the blade is a paper rose. **(Think Aqua's keyblade, only white and blue with a different keychain)**

They clashed blades as Ven called out **"Fira" **A basketball sized fire was released from his keyblade

Hikari held the keyblade up and shouted **"Reflera"** A dome of light surrounded Hikari as the fireball hit the dome

The dome dispersed into beams of light as the fireball hit it

She looked towards Ven's last spot, only to see an empty space

Suddenly she felt something on her neck, and the sound of heavy panting

"Give up?" Ven said as Hikari sighed then smirked

She turned into a cloud of smoke

A few seconds later, Ven felt his back on the grassy surface and a weight on his chest and neck

"Do you?" Hikari said with a smirk

Ven turned red, _'She's so close! Aqua would be calling me a pervert if she saw us like this!' _He thought

"Well? Do you?" Hikari asked

"Yes! I give up" Ven said

"Having fun you two?" Kyuubi asked from behind

Hikari got off Ven and they quickly got up, their faces covered with a cherry red blush

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Hikari shouted

"Suure, just came down to tell you guys that dinner is ready" Kyuubi said as she walked back to the hut

"You cheated, we said no ninjutsu allowed" Ven said with a slight pout, as Hikari giggled

"I'm a ninja, we never play by the rules" Hikari said while walking

"Cheater" Ven mumbled as he followed

Hikari just smirked


	5. Relaxing at Radiant Garden

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Note: The information here may be wrong, so please forgive me if I get any information wrong

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me; they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Chapter 4: Relaxing at Radiant Garden

Last Time on Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

"_You cheated, we said no ninjutsu allowed" Ven said with a slight pout, as Hikari giggled_

"_I'm a ninja, we never play by the rules" Hikari said while walking_

"_Cheater" Ven mumbled as he followed_

_Hikari just smirked_

Now on with the story

They have been training for six months so far, Kyuubi told them that they get one day of relaxation before Ninjutsu and Taijutsu training

Instead of training, or just lazing around, they went to Radiant Garden to have some fun.

Once they reached Radiant Garden they walked to the town square

There they saw two people, they were both about their age, one with fiery red hair going upwards and one with blue hair also with his hair slightly going upward with the rest of his hair flowing to about jaw length.

They both looked toward Ven and Hikari

"Ven!" the red haired boy said

"Hey Lea, Isa" Ven said waving his hand

"Good to see you Ven" Isa said

"Who's the girl?" Lea asked wiggling his eyebrows

"She's a very good friend of mine" Ven said

That was not a lie, during their training they found lots of things in common, they were both hard working, they never gave up hope, and lots of others

Hearing this Hikari gave a sincere smile

"Hi, my name's Lea and he's Isa" Lea said pointing to Isa

"Nice to meet you" Isa said

"My name's Hikari, nice to meet you to" Hikari said

"So Ven, is she a good fighter" Lea asked

"Yea, she's really good, plus she has a few aces up her sleeve" Ven said thinking about her ninjutsu

"Well then, how about we put you up to the test?" Lea said as he took out his Frisbees

"Lea, are you sure about this?" Isa asked not looking very surprised by his friend's actions

"Yes I am" Lea said

"So are you gunna fight?" Lea asked Hikari

Hikari summoned her 'Jashinist Curse' surprising Lea and Isa

As she summoned the Jashinist Curse a black smoke covered her hand

The keyblade is 4.5' long, the neck was 2.5'. The neck of the keyblade was pitch black, the design was a triple bladed scythe, the first blade was at the top, getting smaller as it got lower, and the teeth were three scythe blades. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The keychain was the Jashin amulet.

"Don't worry, I won't break your toys" Hikari said tauntingly

"Heh, I like your new friend Ven" Lea said as he threw his Frisbees at Hikari

Hikari blocked them with the dull side of her keyblade

She charged at him, then blurring out surprising him

Lea looked around and then he felt something sharp on his chest.

"I win" Hikari said

"Wow Lea, that battle was shorter than yours and Ven's" Isa said as he snickered

Even Ven tried not to laugh, but failed completely and laughed

"I didn't want to hurt a girl" Lea said trying to make an excuse

"Yea, that's why you lost" Hikari said sarcastically

"So what do you want to do now, Hikari?" Ven asked

"Let's go walk around" Hikari said

"Hope you two don't mind us following you" Lea said

"No not at all, the more the merrier right?" Hikari said shrugging her shoulders

"Then let's go to the fountains" Lea said

There were no protests so he led the three to the fountains of Radiant Garden

The fountains of Radiant Garden were the most beautiful things they have ever seen in their lives

The waters were flowing down; the color of the water was an elegant blue and purple

Still this sight could not match the one Hikari saw atop Hokage Mountain

She was starting to feel homesick, and then she looked at the three boys

They were all looking at the fountains, Ven turned towards Hikari with a smile

"Something wrong?" Ven asked seeing her face

"Just a little homesick, no biggie" Hikari said

"Oh, Can I do anything to help?" Ven asked

"It's okay Ven, really" Hikari said with a small smile

"Are you sure?" Ven asked

"Yes I'm sure, stop worrying" Hikari said

"Ven, Hikari we're gunna get some ice-cream, let's go" Lea called out

"Be right there!" Ven shouted

"Let's go Hikari" Ven said while walking

"Right" Hikari said following

They walked over to the shopping district

Lea and Isa went to some ice cream stand getting strawberry and chocolate ice cream

Ven and Hikari walked to some strange duck looking creature

"Hey Scrooge" Ven greeted

"Ven my boy, come here for more of my sea salt ice-cream?" Scrooge asked

"You betcha, and one for my friend here" Ven said pointing at Hikari

"One for you and one for your lovely girlfriend" Scrooge said handing one to Ven and the other to Hikari

They both had massive blushes covering their faces

"No need for pay this time my boy, have fun you two" Scrooge said

"Thanks Scrooge" Ven said

"Let's go meet up with Lea and Isa" Ven said she handed her the ice-cream

"Yea let's" Hikari said

The group of four walked together sharing stories and laughs

"It's time for me to go you guys, bye Ven, Hikari" Lea said waving then leaving

"I should be leaving to, it was a pleasure to meet you Hikari, see you later Ven" Isa said catching up to Lea

"You have great friends" Hikari said

"Yea, guess I do" Ven said with a slight smile

"I want to show you one more place before we go" Ven said grabbing Hikari's hand as he ran

Ven stopped at a beautiful garden

Hikari looked around and what she saw amazed her, this garden was more beautiful than the fountains, and could rival with the view from Hokage monument

The garden had a strange vibe to it, not a bad one, it was an inviting feeling and makes you feel safe and had a homey feel to it

There was an array of flowers in the garden ranging from acacia flowers to the zinnia flowers

"Wow Ven, this place is gorgeous" Hikari said

"Yea it is" Ven said

Then they saw a red haired girl picking flowers and an elderly lady behind her

They walked over to the little girl and Ven sensed something about her

"Hello litte one" Hikari said with a grin

"Hi" She said looked up

"My name's Hikari and he's Ven" Hikari said

"I'm Kairi, and this is my grandma" Kairi said

"What are you picking flowers for?" Ven asked

"I always go out and pick flowers, there for my grandma" Kairi said

"That's nice" Hikari said

"Hikari, I can sense pure light from her" Ven whispered

"I was just about to say the same thing" Hikari whispered back

"Why are you two holding hands?" Kairi asked

The two looked down at their hands and saw that their fingers were intertwined still holding each others hand

They both quickly let go with a blush on both of their faces

They heard a chuckle from the elderly lady from behind

"Its time to go Kairi" She said

"Okay grandma, bye-bye Hikari, Ven" Kairi said

"I want to hear the story of the light again grandma" Kairi said

She chuckled then said "Okay Kairi"

"Guess it's time for us to get going to Ven" Hikari said already throwing her keyblade up

"Race ya" Ven said as he got on his Keyblade Ride


	6. Affinities

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Note: The information here may be wrong, so please forgive me if I get any information wrong

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me; they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Chapter 5: Affinities

Last Time on Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

"_I want to hear the story of the light again grandma" Kairi said_

_She chuckled then said "Okay Kairi"_

"_Guess it's time for us to get going to Ven" Hikari said already throwing her keyblade up_

"_Race ya" Ven said as he got on his Keyblade Ride_

Now on with the story

Hikari and Ven were in the middle of a field doing stretches

After a day of relaxation they are positive that Kyuubi's training would be harder than ever

Kyuubi appeared in a swirl of flames

"I hope you two are ready" Kyuubi said mischievously

They both gulped in fear

Then they nodded their heads

"You won't need you're keyblades for the past few weeks" Kyuubi informed

Kyuubi then took out two small green cards

"Channel you're chakra in these cards" Kyuubi ordered

"Why? I already know my affinity" Hikari asked

"Just do it" Kyuubi said with a glare

"Yes Ma'am" Hikari said with a sweat drop

She channeled her chakra into the card and the card split and then the half she held became damp but the color of it turned black

She wasn't very surprised by the wind, because she already knew that, but the other part was a shock for her

She looked at Ven who was channeling chakra into his card

His card split in half then the half that dropped burned in white flames

"Interesting, interesting indeed" Kyuubi said looking at both of their cards

"What is it Kyuubi?" Hikari asked

"Hikari, you have the elements of Wind and Dark Water" Kyuubi said

"Dark Water? What's the difference of that and normal water?" She asked

"Dark Water is quite poisonous and can be found almost anywhere, including inside of any living bodies" Kyuubi said

"But you could still use the normal Water affinity, you would have to master Water first before you use the Dark Water element" Kyuubi said

"Also you could manipulate them and have more control than the Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage" Kyuubi said as Hikari had stars in her eyes

"What about mine?" Ven asked

"You're elements are Wind and White Inferno" Kyuubi said

"White Inferno?" Ven questioned

"White Inferno is as hot as the sun and when you have control of it you could create flames out of thin air and manipulate them" Kyuubi said

"Same goes for you Ven, you would have to master the Fire element before you go on to the White Inferno element" Kyuubi said

"Now for the next few months or so I am going to teach you how to manipulate these elements" Kyuubi continued

Kyuubi walked up to a tree and took out a pair of leaves

She gave Hikari and Ven a leaf each

Hikari already knew what it was used for so she just stayed quite so Ven could learn

"What's this for Kyuubi?" Ven asked

"It's your first step to manipulating your elements" Kyuubi said as she took another leaf

"Watch carefully" She said as she channeled fire chakra into it

The Leaf burst into flamed and turned into ash and then the ashes turned into dust

"Now I want Ven to channel your wind chakra into these leaves and cut it in half, to make it easier use Shadow Clones" Kyuubi said

"The knowledge of your clones will go back to you" Kyuubi said then she turned to Hikari

"Hikari, since you already know how to do this I want you to turn this leaf damp" Kyuubi said as Hikari nodded

Ven learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu a while ago, during one of their breaks Hikari decided to teach Ven the technique

Hikari found out that Ven had a lot of chakra, almost as much as Utakata, maybe even more

They both made one hand seal and they both shouted "**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

The field was quickly surrounded by Ven and Hikari clones

The clones picked leaves from the trees and tried to channel their elemental chakras into them

-Time Skip (3 years)-

3 years have passed by and Ven and Hikari have grown stronger than ever

They both have partially finished their element manipulation and now have learnt and made new jutsus for each element

Both of them have mastered their Wind chakra, able to use wind chakra to fly and levitate items

But they were still far from mastering the Dark Water element and White Inferno element, they were able to make a few techniques with their element but they would get injured after over using it

Ven was also able to learn the Rasengan from Hikari and was able to add Wind Chakra into it

They also learned how to channel Wind Chakra into their Keyblades making it sharper

Speaking of which, Hikari has gotten two more keychains one was a Mangekyo Sharingan Eye of Itachi and a Shark Tooth of Kisame

They have also searched for Terra and Aqua during the past 3 years

They went to the Keyblade Graveyard and saw that the armor of Terra still remained and it looked as if it was trying to tell them something, it showed no hostility and it stood up and looked like it was trying to hug Ven and Kyuu, but when it got near it suddenly stopped and fell down

Ven and Kyuu saw a mirage of Terra when the armor walked over to them, they both shed tears

Since then they searched even harder than ever for Terra and Aqua

They went to Radiant Garden the month after that and they went to see Ansem the Wise and his Apprentices

Again when they met Xehanort they saw a mirage of Terra but soon saw someone else, Master Xehanort

Kyuu was about to strangle him but was quickly subdued by Ven and Hikari

They both shook their heads but they could feel the Killing Intent from Kyuu

They also learned a new Taijutsu Styles

Hikari searched her mind and found her mother's fighting style from the memories given to her by her father

According to the memory, the fighting style is called the Whirlpool Fist and when Elemental Chakra is added the fighting style becomes ten times as much dangerous

She learned and eventually memorized the kata's, she found out that you don't even need to touch your opponent to make this effective, as long as you put elemental chakra or even normal chakra into your punches and kicks your opponent will get injured, unfortunately for Ven, Hikari found this out when they were having a spar

Ven also learnt a fighting style, from Kyuu he was able to learn the Rapid Fist, and from the name itself it is pretty obvious that the fighting style has a lot to do with speed.

This fighting style came naturally to him, since he always depends on speed when he fights with his keyblade, this fighting style wasn't much different, only that he used his fists and feet instead of using his Keyblade. He added more weights to make him faster so that this fighting style would be more effective, and during a spar he would take them off and it would seem that he was just a blur.

They also improved in their ninjutsu, able to do the Shadow Clone without the use of Hand Seals, they used it so often they got used to it and using Shadow Clones was like second nature to them. Also with most of the B rank and lower class Wind Ninjutsu, they would be able to perform them with only one or two hand seals.

Now Hikari and Ven were having their weekly spar with Kyuu watching

She couldn't help but feel proud of her students, they have grown in the past two year

They have grown mentally and have getting a bit taller but still didn't look like they have aged a month since there last visit to Yen Sid

Ven and Hikari were trading blows and soon Ven appeared behind Hikari aiming a punch at her back

Hikari quickly turned around and grabbed his fist and threw him back and soon Ven disappeared in a cloud of smoke

The Konoha's Will Keyblade materialized in her hands and she then pumped Wind chakra into it

She turned around and swiftly blocked Ven's attack with her own keyblade

She dismissed her keyblade and made two hand seals and shouted **"Wind Style: Gale Force"**

She released a very strong gust of wind from her mouth and aimed the wind to Ven

Ven quickly charged Wind chakra into his legs and he flew up in the air

Hikari did the same and flew after him with a Rasengan in her hand

Ven brought his hand out and channeled Wind Chakra to his hand and soon a small ball of wind levitated above his hand

"**Wind Style: Gale Ball"(1)** he shouted as he threw the little ball

The small ball collided with the Rasengan and it pushed Hikari back

The Gale Ball was as strong as the Wind Style: Rasengan, Ven thought of the idea of a pure wind chakra powered ball after he learned of the Rasengan, and thus the creation of the Wind Style: Gale Ball

She quickly released her hand from the Rasengan and backed away from it

As the Gale ball and the Rasengan hit the ground it created a large crater

Hikari looked at Ven who was holding his arm in pain, he hasn't completely mastered the technique and still got a few injuries from using the technique. He created a larger version of it, rivaling the Wind Style: RasenShuriken, he called it the Wind Style: Gale Bomb(2).

Hikari ran to him and made a few hand seals and her hands turned into a light green color, healed his arm, she took some medical tape from her pouch and covered his arm

Then after that he bonked his head

"You know that's not how you treat the injured" Ven said chuckling a bit

"Well I wouldn't have to be treating you if you didn't use that technique, you know that technique would hurt you" Hikari lightly scolded

"But-" Ven said

"No buts! You know dangers of that technique, and yet you still use it" Hikari said hitting his head again

"Shh" Ven said putting a finger on her lips making her blush

"You're so adorable when you're worried you know?" Ven said with a grin

"Shut up" Hikari said while pouting

Ven and Hikari got together at Radiant Garden, Hikari was telling him stories of when she was in Konoha and Ven was telling her of the adventures he had with Terra and Aqua. After walking around for a while and meeting Lea and Isa they went to the garden, they sat down and looked up to the sunset and Hikari told Ven about what she was treated like in Konoha before she defeated Nagato, her face already stained by tears. That is when Ven kissed her and Hikari returned the kiss, ever since they have been together.

Ven grinned then kissed her, Hikari gladly returned the kiss.

"Ahem" Kyuubi coughed

"Sorry for disturbing your moment but I want to inform you that Radiant Garden is now being consumed by darkness" Kyuubi said

"WHAT?" Ven and Hikari shouted in unison as they stood up

"I know what you two are thinking and the answer is no" Kyuubi said

"But our friends are there!" Hikari said angrily

"Why can't we help them?" Ven asked just as angry

"You would get consumed by the darkness as well, but I saw one person float away to another world, it was a girl, she was quite young and had red hair" Kyuubi said with a finger on her chin

"It's Kairi!" Ven and Hikari shouted

"Do you know which world she went to?" Ven asked

"I believe it was Destiny Islands" Kyuubi said

"That's great! Can we go to Destiny Islands then?" Hikari asked with hopeful eyes

"No! There are now three people there who must learn to live without you, they must not come in contact with any of the keyblade wielders yet, they have their own prophecy to fulfill and we should not meddle with things like that" Kyuu said

"But we met her dozens of times at Radiant Garden! We could take care of Kairi!" Hikari shouted again

"I told you already, you cannot meddle with things like this!" Kyuu shouted back

"This conversation is over" Kyuu said walking back to the house

"This is going to bother me for the rest of my life you know" Hikari mumbled

"It'll bother me to, I hope Lea and Isa are okay" Ven said putting an arm around Hikari's waist bringing her closer as Hikari placed her head on his shoulder

-Radiant Garden-

Isa and Lea were being completely consumed by darkness and soon turned into heartless

The hearts of Isa and Lea were too strong and soon they became nobodies

They were found by the former apprentices of Ansem the Wise, Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, who renamed themselves Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion

Isa was renamed Saix and Lea was renamed Axel, Saix became number seven and Axel became number eight of this organization

* * *

1. Wind Style: Gale Ball inspired by Spirit Ball from Yamcha from DBZ

2. Wind Style: Gale Bomb inspired by Spirit Bomb from Goku from DBZ

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in a while, a ton of assessments, projects and exams. But now that it's Summer Break I'll try to update more, the next chapter would have another time skip as will the next, and please R&R


	7. Disney Castle

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Note: The information here may be wrong, so please forgive me if I get any information wrong

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me; they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Chapter 6: The Disney Castle

Last Time on Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

""_I told you already, you cannot meddle with things like this!" Kyuubi shouted back_

"_This conversation is over" Kyuubi said walking back to the house_

"_This is going to bother me for the rest of my life you know" Hikari mumbled_

"_It'll bother me to, I hope Lea and Isa are okay" Ven said putting an arm around Hikari's waist bringing her closer as Hikari placed her head on his shoulder"_

Now on with the story

-Time Skip (2 years) -

Today was the day, the day that they would start aging again

Technically they would be 20 years old but with the spell they remained 15 years old

Over the last two years Ven and Hikari trained like crazy

Hikari learned Fuinjutsu from Kyuubi and also from the memories given to her by her father

She was proud to say that she has successfully surpassed her father in Fuinjutsu, Kyuubi said that she would be proud of her and so would Minato

Her element manipulation increased drastically, able to take water from mid air and also being able to freeze water and ride on it, if she was in Konoha, Kyuubi would bet that she would be on par with Tsunade and would have already surpassed Kakashi

She has completely mastered her Taijutsu style, able to add Water chakra into it making it look that she was a human whirlpool.

Her specialties according to Kyuubi were: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu

Her weakness is Genjutsu, but she was able to sense and dispel them

She practiced with all of her keyblades, her strongest Keyblade was the one that symbolized Itachi, she dubbed it True Uchiha Strength, her quickest being her own keyblade Konoha's Will and her Keyblade that specialized in Magic was the one that symbolized Konan, the White Rose

Her strongest Wind jutsu was still the Wind Style: RasenShuriken but here she still struggled with it, this jutsu is her trump card. But she mastered the Rasengan and able to do it with one hand only and also was able to do the Wind Style: Rasengan with one hand. Her strongest Dark Water jutsu is the Dark Water Style: RasenDisk, it is similar to the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken but instead of it being in a shape of a shuriken it is in the shape of a disk.

Ven also trained as hard as Hikari, he learned more in Genjutsu the past few years, They found out that he has a knack for Genjutsu, able to do one of the strongest Genjutsu's in Konoha, the Bringer-Of-Darkness technique, and able to do one of the high leveled Genjutsu's from Kyuubi called the Chains of Hell technique.

He mastered his Taijutsu Style ad able to add White Inferno Chakra into it when doing this. He could do a spin kick and his legs would be covered in the White flames and it would look like a white tornado.

He was also able to get some keychains that symbolized his old adventures. The one that is the strongest is the one that symbolizes the friendship of him, Hikari and Kyuubi, he called it the New Strengths and the one that would be on par with that keyblade is the one that symbolizes him, Terra and Aqua, he called it the Never Ending Bond. In result of his hard training, his Fresh Breeze keyblade was able to become a stronger version of itself and he called it the Fierce Windstorm.

His strongest Wind Ninjutsu is the Wind Style: Gale Bomb, he still has ways to go before he masters this jutsu, but he is able to do the Wind Style: Gale Ball with minor injuries, but he still would get injuries nevertheless, his strongest White Inferno jutsu is the White Inferno Style: Descending Sun. He would create a large ball of White Flames and hurl it down at his opponent, these two are jutsus that could end a person's life, so he would only use it in times of extreme danger

Ever since Radiant Garden was consumed in darkness Ven and Hikari would go off to Destiny Islands and watch over Sora, Riku and Kairi, but they did it in secret. They promised they wouldn't interfere and come in contact with the three but they never said that they wouldn't help them without them knowing.

Kyuubi also said that today they would leave the world and go someplace else.

Now we find our heroes packing up their things into a few scrolls.

Ven and Hikari sealed the last of their things and walked out the door to find Kyuubi waiting for them on her Keyblade ride

"About time you two" Kyuubi said

"Well you know what they say, better late than never" Hikari said throwing her keyblade turning it into a motor bike

Ven threw his Keyblade in the air as well and turned it into a skateboard

"Where are we going?" Ven asked

"We're going to Disney Castle" Kyuubi said already taking off

"Just like her taking off without us" Ven said rolling his eyes

They both sighed and rushed after her

Soon after they reached the Disney Castle, they walked inside without anyone knowing

They walked to the throne room and saw two figures inside

They looked around and soon they realized that Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen

"Um…where's Kyuubi?" Hikari whispered to Ven

"I don't know, maybe-" Ven said as he was cut off by a yell

"HELLO RAT FACE!" Kyuubibi shouted from behind Mickey Mouse

Shocked by the sudden yell, Mickey jumped up and summoned his keyblade

He saw Kyuubi down rolling in laughter on the floor

"Oh, Hello Kyuubi" Mickey said with a palm on his face

Kyuubi wiped off her tears and said "Hikari, Ven come on out"

"_Ven? She can't possibly mean" _Mickey thought

Two figures walked out of the darkness

"Hey there Mickey" Ven said with a hand wave

Mickey ran to Ven and gave him a big hug

"Hey there Ven, how are you?" Mickey asked

"A lot better since the last battle with Vanitas" Ven said

" Why Ven, aren't you going to introduce me?" Hikari asked

"Mickey this is Hikari, Hikari this is Mickey" Ven said

"Nice to meet you" Mickey said

"Likewise Mickey" Hikari said

"So Ven, are you and Hikari…?" Mickey asked slyly wiggling his eyebrows

"Yep" Ven said proudly and putting an arm around Hikari's waist

"So what happened? You look like you haven't aged a bit since the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard" Mickey said

"A spell, from Yen Sid" Ven said

"Ah I see" Mickey said

"Hey Mick, is it okay if we stay here for a while?" Kyuubi asked

"Yea, we have a bunch of room I the castle" Mickey said

"Great, cuz we're gunna stay here for the next few years" Kyuubi said with a grin

She grabbed Hikari away from Ven and they walked over to Minnie and the three hit it off really well

"Well now that you're here I would like to ask for a favor" Mickey said

"Sure, anything" Ven said

"Yen Sid spoke about a prophecy, one concerning three children named Sora, Riku and Kairi, I know that these three are the successors of Terra, Aqua and yourself. In four years they will begin a journey, but I would like to ask that you do not interfere" Mickey said

"How can we not interfere? These are the successors of Terra, Aqua and myself. You said so yourself! I have to teach Sora the ways of the Keyblade" Ven said

"But don't worry, after that one adventure you will be able to come in contact with the three, just be patient, I promise you that you would come in contact with Sora and the others, but just don't interfere with their first adventure" Mickey pleaded

"Fine, but if anything happens to them, I would never be able to forgive myself" Ven said

"I know, neither will I" Mickey said

"Come Ven, I bet Goofy and Donald are dying to meet you" Mickey said attempting to cheer him up

"Yea, it would be good to see them again" Ven said with a smile

"Your Majesty what's wrong?" Donald asked as he ran inside the throne room

"We heard a scream" Goofy said following Donald

"Nothing's wrong, just a visit from an old friend" Mickey said pointing at Ven

"Is that?" Goofy asked getting closer

"Ven!" Donald said as he and Goofy glomped him as Mickey got caught in the middle as well

The four just laid there laughing

- Meanwhile with the ladies -

"So Hikari, when are you going to let Ven take you?" Kyuubi asked with a smirk as Hikari blushed

"Kyuubi! That's none of your concern" Hikari said

"Oh, come on! You two have been together for what? Four years? Five? And still no action" Kyuubi said

"We're not there yet" Hikari said

"Sure, and you let him give you hickeys and grope you" Kyuubi said

Hikari covered her neck with her hands

"How do you know?" Hikari hissed

"I didn't! You just told me" Kyuubi said laughing harder

Even Minnie laughed a bit

"We're just joking around Hikari" Minnie said

"I'm not! Hahaha" Kyuubi said from the floor still laughing

"I'll just show you to your rooms then, I guess" Minnie said

She and Hikari walked over to Mickey and Ven

"Let's show them to their rooms now Mickey" Minnie said walking over to them

"Very well, let's go Ven, Hikari" Mickey said as they left the throne room leaving a laughing Kyuubi on the floor

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just a bit of writers block. The next chapter would be in the 358/2 days saga


	8. Old and New Friends

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Note: The information here may be wrong, so please forgive me if I get any information wrong

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me; they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Chapter 7: Old and New Friends

Last Time on Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

"_Hey Mick! Is it okay if we stay here for a while?" Kyuubi asked_

"_Yea, we have a bunch of room I the castle" Mickey said_

"_Great, cuz we're gunna stay here for the next few years" Kyuubi said with a grin_

Now on with the story

- Time Skip (4 years) -

Hikari, Ven and Kyuubi walked out of Disney Castle giving their farewells to the residents of the castle

Not a while ago Mickey, Donald and Goofy left the world and helped Sora

Donald and Goofy left to find the Keyblade bearer, they were led to Sora, and Mickey went on a separate journey to find the secret of the Heartless

The three are now 19 years old, along with their age came their skill

Hikari and Ven became Keyblade Masters, with the Master Qualification Exam judged by Kyuubi and Yen Sid.

The first to become a keyblade master is Ven, obviously since he had more experience with the Keyblade, next was Hikari who fought a bunch of Heartless and was able to beat Mickey, Donald and Goody in a battle.

Ven looked more mature than ever, he still has the same hair as he did when he was young but now longer and spikier, and he now had a more muscular build. He wore standard Anbu gear, custom made by Kyuubi. The armor of his Anbu gear was now completely compatible with his elemental affinities, the armor was completely fireproof, and didn't burn when he would use his White Inferno element. He still had his armor piece from long ago, he vowed that he would only use his armor when they were in a really bad situation.

Hikari too looked more mature than she has since Konoha. Her blonde hair got longer but not too long, it reached her lower back. She wore her mother's old Anbu gear, it had blood red sleeves that reached her wrists and silver forearm guards. Like Ven's armor, she was able to channel her elemental chakra into it. She was also given a piece of armor from Kyuubi and Yen Sid, it was like the pieces of armor that Ven and Kyuubi had, it was blood red and had a hint of blue on it, she wore it on her shoulders like Ven.

Sora, Riku and Kairi's first adventure was over and Mickey and Riku were stuck in the Realm of Darkness of Darkness, Kairi still at Destiny Island and Sora on another adventure with Donald and Goofy.

At first they thought that they would pick up Kairi from Destiny Islands, but they thought against it and decided to wait another year before they went to Destiny Islands

They decided to check out a few worlds, namely Hollow Bastian and Twilight Town

Twilight Town just appeared out of nowhere apparently, Mickey said that he wanted to check it out before he left the Disney Castle

They went to Mysterious Tower to meet Yen Sid

There he told them of the new threat, the Nobodies

And also an organization of Nobodies called Oraganization XIII, this group of Nobodies is a group of thirteen Nobodies who had strong hearts as they were turned into heartless and turned them into nobodies. This group is the group of Nobodies who seek to reclaim their hearts and become whole again.

They went to Twilight Town in search of refuge for a while, and while they were there they encountered a trio of Nobodies

Two of them looked familiar, actually VERY familiar. One of them was a red head, heard the two call him Axel, the other was a blonde with the exact same hair style as Ven, they called him Roxas and the last was a black haired girl, called Xion

Ven and Hikari followed the three once, and found the three on the clock tower and saw them eating some sea-salt ice cream

"Roxas, Xion you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you" Axel said

"You sure Axel? I mean we could wait for you" Roxas said

"Ya I'm sure Roxas, just go on ahead" Axel said

"Okay then, let's go Xion" Roxas said as he and Xion walked through a Corridor of Darkness

"You can come out now" Axel said summoning his Chakrams

"Is that any way to treat your old friends, Lea?" A voice said

"Who is that? Come out coward" Axel demanded

Hikari and Ven materialized in front of Axel

"Hikari? Ven?" Axel asked as he shook his head as he released his Chakrams making them disappear

"Good to see you Lea" Hikari said as she hugged him

"You to Hikari" Axel said hugging her back

She released him from her embrace and Ven gave him a knuckle touch

"As much as I love a good reunion, I have to go back to HQ" Axel said

"But it was great seeing you again, maybe we'll see each other tomorrow?" Axel asked

"You know it" Ven said

Axel smiled and walked through a Corridor of Darkness

- The Next Day -

Axel, Roxas and Xion walked into the woods, the one near the Mansion in Twilight Town

"Roxas, Xion I want you to meet two friends of mine from when I was whole" Axel said

The two looked uncomfortable

"I don't know Axel" Xion said

"Come on guys, these people aren't bad" Axel said

"But, what if-" Roxas started

"To late Roxas" Axel said

"Why?" Roxas asked

"Because we're right behind you" Ven said

Roxas and Xion jumped up in shock and looked behind

They saw two people, both of them blond. One was a guy and the other was a girl. The guy had the same hair as Roxas did, but it was longer and spikier. The girl had long blonde hair that reached her lower back, both of them as tall as Axel.

"Hi there, I'm Ven and this is Hikari" Ven said with his hand stuck out with Hikari doing the same

"Well? Don't leave us hanging" Ven said

"I'm Roxas" Roxas said shaking Ven's hand

"I'm Xion" Xion introduced shaking Hikari's hand

"Hey Hikari, how about we have a rematch from nine years ago?" Axel asked

"Sure, I could beat your ass before and I could do it again" Hikari said

Axel smirked and summoned his Chakrams

Hikari brought her hand out and summoned her Samsara Demise. It was the keyblade that symbolized Nagato. The hand guard was the shape of the Gedo Mazo, and the blade being pitch black. There were six teeth, the design looking a lot like Terra's Gaia Bane Keyblade. Three of its teeth protruding from one side and the other three protruding from the other side, and one on the tip of the blade.

Axel looked at it with wide eyes as did Xion and Roxas and Ven just grinned

Axel threw his Chakrams at Hikari as it went straight through her

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke

The Chakrams came back and he quickly went on guard

"Come out, come out wherever you are Hikari, don't tell me you've become a coward over the years" Axel said tauntingly

"I'm right above you, asshole" Hikari said on a platform of ice

She was able to control the water like how Gaara could control Sand

She brought her arms up and thrust her arms towards Axel

"**Water Style: Water Tsunami"** She shouted

Large waves of water appeared out of nowhere and hit Axel

Then she brought her arms up

A ball of water emerged from the tidal waves and in the ball of water was Axel

He didn't look like he was in pain, instead he was grinning and as was Hikari

Hikari made the water on the ground evaporated and she and Axel landed on the ground

"Nice match Hikari, you haven't stopped getting stronger I see" Axel said

"Same goes for you Axel, this time the match didn't end in five seconds" Hikari said

"Hey! It wasn't five seconds, it was eight" Axel mumbled as the rest chuckled

"So what happened to Isa?" Hikari asked

Axel looked down

"Let's just say that he isn't how he used to be" Axel said

Hikari put a hand on his back

"He can't be that bad" Ven said

Axel turned to Xion and Roxas

"Roxas, Xion use three words to describe Saix" Axel said

"Cold, Mean, Demanding" Roxas said

"Crazy, Serious, and Emotionless" Xion said

"There you have it, the new Isa" Axel said turning back to Ven and Hikari

"Hey, how about we get that sea salt ice cream?" Roxas asked

"Sure thing, we still have an hour before heading back to HQ, how about we catch up a bit" Axel said as the group of five walked towards the clock tower

- 1 hour later -

The past hour has been quite eventful for the five

Hikari and Xion hit it off great, and so did Ven and Roxas

Ven gave Roxas a noogie which earned him a playful glare and Hikari ruffled Xion's hair

They gave Axel a hug each, happy to see their old friend again

"See ya guys tomorrow" Hikari said with a grin

"See ya" Xion waved as the three walked into a Corridor of darkness

"Hey Ven, do you think we could get Kyuubi to find their hearts, like she did for you?" Hikari asked as she looked at Ven

Ven kissed her forehead then took her hand

"Maybe" was all he said as they walked home hand-in-hand

* * *

A/N: And thats it, the next few chapters would continue with Axel, Roxas and Xion, please R&R


	9. Heart Filled Nobodies

Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Fem Naru! Hikari Fem Naru gets exiled after the elders of the council find out that she used Kyuubi against Pain. Kyuubi sends her to her homeland. They go to the Land of Departure, which they find are in ruins. Who is that boy and why won't he wake up? Whats this strange blade and these keychains? NarutoKingdomHearts x-over HikariXVen

Note: The information here may be wrong, so please forgive me if I get any information wrong

Disclaimer: Naruto & KH does not belong to me; they belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively

Chapter 8: Heart Filled Nobodies

Last Time on Hikari Hearts: Light of Kingdom Hearts

_Hikari and Xion hit it off great, and so did Ven and Roxas_

_Ven gave Roxas a noogie which earned him a playful glare and Hikari ruffled Xion's hair_

_They gave Axel a hug each, happy to see their old friend again_

"_See ya guys tomorrow" Hikari said with a grin_

"_See ya" Xion waved as the three walked into a Corridor of darkness_

_"Hey Ven, do you think we could get Kyuubi to find their hearts, like she did for you?" Hikari asked as she looked at Ven_

_Ven kissed her forehead then took her hand_

_"Maybe" was all he said as they walked home hand-in-hand_

Now on with the story

"No" a red haired women said as she swiped an apple from a fruit cart

"But why not Kyuubi?" a blonde haired women whined

"Because I said so" Kyuubi said as she bit the apple

"You haven't even met them" Hikari said

"Exactly, I haven't met them, why should I help them?" Kyuubi asked

"But what about Ven?" Hikari asked

"What about him?" Kyuubi asked

"You gave him a heart didn't you?" She asked

"That is completely different" Kyuubi said

"How is it different?" Hikari asked

There was a small silence between the two kunoichi

"It was a favor to my deceased friend" Kyuubi said as she took another bite from her apple

"What about we have a deal Kyuubi?" Hikari said as she threw her arm around Kyuubi's shoulders

"It depends" Kyuubi said with an eyebrow raised

"You meet the three, if you don't like them you can leave and I won't bother you about them, if you do you give them hearts" Hikari said

Kyuubi thought about it for about five seconds then she finally agreed to her terms

"Fine, then when do I meet them?" Kyuubi asked throwing her apple to a nearby trashcan

"They usually come at like four at the clock tower so we still have about two hours left" Hikari said

"Great, so what do we do for the next two hours?" Kyuubi asked

"What do you usually do while me and Ven are out?" Hikari asked

"Ven and I" Kyuubi corrected

"Whatever, so what do you do?" Hikari asked

"Watch TV, cook, and nap" Kyuubi said

"Wow, no wonder you've been in a bad mood since we've been here" Hikari said

"Well there's an amusement park nearby" Hikari said jerking her thumb towards the amusement park

"Aren't we too old for those things? I mean we're like practically 20" Kyuubi said

"You're never too old for the Amusement Park" Hikari said as she dragged Kyuubi to the amusement park

- Two hours later -

Two laughing figures were walking out of the empty amusement park with grins on their faces

"That was so much fun Hikari, we should totally do it more often" Kyuubi said

"So I see you two ladies have been having fun" Ven said with three people next to him

"Yeah! You should totally join us next time Ven, you guys too of course" Hikari said with a large grin

Ven grinned then put her in a headlock

"You guys are so immature, 20 and still acting like children" Ven said shaking his head

"Let go Ven, c'mon you big meanie" Hikari said trying to get out of his vice grip

"Only if you kiss me once you're free" Ven said with a grin as he let go of Hikari

Once Hikari got free she just slammed her lips against Ven's

Axel quickly covered Roxas's and Xion's eyes, who had extreme blushes on their faces

Soon after they were having an all out tongue wresting contest

"Do they do this a lot?" Axel asked Kyuubi

"Yeah, pretty much" She answered

"So anyways my name's Axel, the squirt on the left is Xion and the brat on the right is Roxas" He said

"I'm Kyuubi" She said as she looked back at Ven and Hikari

"I'll be right back" She said

"Axel's got a crush, Axel's got a crush~" Xion and Roxas sang quietly

Axel groaned

"Shut up you two" Axel said through gritted teeth

Xion and Roxas giggled

They looked up to see that Kyuubi had broken the two apart and that Ven and Hikari were slightly blushing with Kyuubi with her hands on her hips

After waiting a while, they decided to walk towards them

"Seriously you two! You guys have absolutely no self control, do I even have to tell you that we have a pair of young teenagers with us?" Kyuubi scolded the two

Kyuubi then sighed then massaged her temples

"Is everything okay?" Axel asked

"Yeah" Hikari said

"Great, so now we can show you the surprise we made for you three" Axel said as he motioned for them to follow

The three just shrugged then followed them to a clearing in the woods

"Ta da!" Axel said as he pointed to picnic site

On the ground was a large picnic blanket with assortments of foods on top and complete with plates and utensils

"We were able to finish our missions earlier and decided that we would make you this" Roxas said

"It was mostly Axel's idea" Xion said

"Thanks you guys, this is great" Hikari said as she drooled at the sight of so much food

"It was our pleasure" Xion said as they all sat down on the smooth blanket

They spent the entire afternoon in the clearing playing games, which Xion and Roxas chose

Only Ven and Hikari played with them, while Axel and Kyuubi were under a tree watching and getting to know each other

"Well we should get this place cleaned up and head back to HQ" Axel said as he looked at the sun setting

"Do we have to?" Roxas whined

"Yes now hurry up, or Mansex with punish the three of us" Axel said

"Mansex?" Ven asked

"Our 'Superior'" Axel said with air quotes

Ven, Hikari and Kyuubi burst out laughing on the spot

"So have you decided yet Kyuubi?" Hikari asked

"Decided what?" Ven asked only to be ignored

"Yes, I have" Kyuubi said

"What are you guys talking about?" Ven asked only to be ignored once more

"And what's your answer?" Hikari asked

"Yea I'll do it" Kyuubi said

"DO WHAT?" Ven shouted

"Ven it's not polite to shout" Hikari scolded

"But-argh forget it" Ven said pouting

Hikari giggled then sat on his lap

"Just watch" Hikari said pointing at Kyuubi, who was talking to the three nobodies

"For real Kyuubi?" Axel shouted

Kyuubi smiled and nodded

A second later, Xion and Roxas glomped Kyuubi

"Hey! Quit it you guys!" Axel shouted at the two

"It's okay Axel" Kyuubi said patting Xion and Roxas's heads

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kyuubi said

"So, how is this going to work?" Axel asked

"You sit down and sit still while I do the rest, don't worry the procedure is painless" Kyuubi said

"Okay then, we trust you, right guys" Axel said

"Right" Xion and Roxas said simultaneously

"Okay now, all of you sit down" Kyuubi ordered

The three nobodies sat on the grassy floor

Kyuubi made a hand seal and said "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**"

Then there were two identical copies of herself next to her

Each Kyuubi walked to one of the Nobodies and put their hands on the other persons head

- Axel's Heart -

Axel and Kyuubi appeared to be in a white room with flames painted on the walls

"Where are we?" Axel asked

"We're inside of your heart, or in your case where the heart is supposed to be" She answered

Kyuubi put her hands in the Ram seal and Red chakra was radiating off her

Axel looked around the room as the room quickly filled by what seemed to be furniture

Then out of nowhere a ball of light appeared in front of him

"Grab it" Kyuubi said

Axel complied and grabbed the ball of light and he felt some beat in his chest

He put his hand on the left part of his chest and felt something beating

Axel practically grabbed Kyuubi and spun her around and gave her a big hug

"Thank you so much Kyuubi" Axel said

They looked to each other, his emerald eyes meeting her scarlet eyes

Their faces inching closer to each other before their lips touched

After a minute or so they let go, both sporting red blushes

"Well we should be going back" Kyuubi said, her hands fidgeting

"Yea we should" Axel said trying to avoid eye contact

- Roxas's Heart -

Kyuubi and Roxas found themselves in a light blue room with white stars on the walls

"Welcome to your heart Roxas" Kyuubi said as she looked around

"Wait, what the hell is that?" Kyuubi asked pointing at a large ball of light in the corner of the room

"I don't know" Roxas said shrugging his shoulders

"It's somebody else's memories, someone who is still alive" Kyuubi said as she poked it

"How did it get there?" Roxas asked her

"I don't know Roxas, but we need to throw it out, so it could find its way back to its owner" Kyuubi said

"Right" Roxas said

Kyuubi grabbed it and then enveloped it in Red Chakra and threw it in the air as it dispersed

"Now to get to business" Kyuubi said as she put her hands in the Ram seal

Furniture appeared inside the room and the ball of light appeared in front of Roxas

On instinct, Roxas grabbed the ball and it disappeared

He felt something beating in his chest

He felt tears running down his cheeks as he hugged Kyuubi

"Thank you, Aunty Kyuubi" He said

Kyuubi put a hand on his head and said "Your welcome, Roxas"

She let out a surge of chakra as they both got out of his new Heart

- Xion's Heart -

Xion and Kyuubi (CLONE 2) arrived in a very plain room with only beige colored walls, but in the middle of the room there was a large ball of light

"Huh? Kyuubi what's that?" Xion asked pointing at the large white ball

"Your guess is as good as mine" Kyuubi said as she inspected the large white ball

"Oh, I see" Kyuubi said

"What is it Kyuubi?" Xion asked

"It's somebody else's memories" Kyuubi said

"But how did it get in here?" Xion asked

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure that we have to get rid of it" Kyuubi said and she held the ball

The ball was quickly covered in Red Chakra and then it flew in the air and dispersed

Soon after Kyuubi put her hands in the Ram seal as furniture appeared inside the room

A ball of light appeared in front Xion

She looked at Kyuubi who nodded her head

Xion grabbed the ball and brought it to her chest

She closed her eyes and felt her heart beat in her chest

She was, in a word, overjoyed

She grabbed Kyuubi's hands and danced in a circle with Kyuubi, afterwards she hugged her

"Thank you so much Aunt Kyuubi" Xion said

"You're welcome, Xion" Kyuubi said

- Outside-

Kyuubi, Axel, Xion and Roxas all opened their eyes

Kyuubi's Shadow clones both disappeared in a poof of smoke and they all stood up

"What are you three going to do now?" Kyuubi asked them

"We can't go back to the organization, so I guess we're stuck with you guys" Axel said with a grin

Xion and Roxas cheered when they heard the news

"Great, first things first, we get you three some new clothes" Kyuubi said

This time Roxas and Axel groaned while Xion cheered

'WOOHOO" Xion shouted in the air

- White Mansion, Twilight Town -

In a large white room a girl, who looked about 14, opened her eyes in shock and dropped the crayons she held in her hands

She had a white lace dress that reached her mid thigh and light blue sandals

"What's the matter, Naminé?" A boy, with an Organization XIII cloack asked as he pulled his hood revealing his face

He had long spiky silver hair with a blindfold over his eyes

"Riku, we don't need Roxas and Xion anymore" Naminé said softly,

"What do you mean? Don't we need them to take back Sora's memories?" Riku asked

"Someone, or something released Sora's memories" Namine said facing the older teen

"How long will it take for Sora to get his all memories back" Riku asked

"About two months from now" Namine said drawing on her sketch pad

"Who are those Naminé?" Riku asked

"These are Roxas and Xion's friends" Naminé said showing him the drawing

Riku looked closer at the picture, seeing that there were six people in a small clearing in the woods, two red haired people sitting under a tree, and the other four chasing each other around the clearing

"Should I speak with them?" Riku asked her

Naminé shook her head

"Not now" Naminé said flipping to a new page of her sketchbook

- Streets of Twilight town -

Six people walked out of a clothing store, with three people looking very happy and the three other looking like they have been through torture

Roxas wore much more casual clothes. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper that resembled the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

Axel wore a sleeveless red jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The pockets of his jacket are a much darker shade of orange. He also wears a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck. The pattern of this keffiyeh changes abruptly near Axel's neck, from stripes to a very organized checkerboard pattern.

Xion wore an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top. She wore a black wristband on her right wrist and a grey. Her shorts are a midnight black color and have another black strap dangling from the left side. Xion also wore black, knee-high socks at the top underneath grey boots that are slightly shorter than her socks.

Ven, Hikari and Kyuubi already took everything from their house while Roxas, Axel and Xion went shopping, they met up back at the store and they all walked to the clearing they just were

Roxas suddenly froze, and so did Axel and Xion

"What's wrong you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost" Hikari joked

"No, but close enough "A voice said from behind them

Ven, Hikari and Kyuubi turned around and saw two people wearing Organization XIII cloaks, one of them with amber eyes, a scar on his cheek and an eye patch, the other with long blue hair and an 'X' shaped scar between his eyes

"I never thought you three would betray the Organization, then again you three weren't exactly the most trustworthy" The man with the eye patch said

Ven stayed quite, before he turned his head towards him

"I remember you! You're Braig, aren't you?" Ven asked as he summoned his Fierce Windstorm keyblade

"I haven't been called Braig in a long time, I'm touched you still remember me, I go by the name Xigbar now, The Freeshooter" Xigbar said as he summoned his twin arrowguns

In response Kyuubi, Hikari, Xion, Roxas, and Axel summoned their weapons

Kyuubi was holding her Wrath of Kyuubi keyblade, Hikari holding her Samsara Demise, Xion held her Oblivion keyblade, Roxas had his Oathkeeper keyblade and Axel was holding his twin Eternal Flames Chakrams

"Do you think you can take all of us?" Hikari asked

"She does have a point Xigbar, we could just report to Superior about what we found out" Saix whispered to him, but Xigbar just ignored him

"I can take all of at once, no problem!" Xigbar declared shooting lasers at them

"Idiot" Saix muttered as he summoned his Lunatic Claymore as he charged at the six

"What's the game plan?" Axel asked getting ready to charge

"We split up, you, Xion and Roxas take the blue haired guy cause he looks like a close combat fighter and me, Hikari and Ven will take the one with the guns" Kyuubi said

"Right" They all said as they charged their respective enemies

- Kyuubi, Hikari, Ven VS Xigbar -

Xigbar kept shooting lasers from his gun while laughing like a maniac

"Anyone have a long ranged jutsu?" Hikari asked as she blocked another laser with her keyblade

"Other than the Fireball Jutsu, no" Ven said

"It's worth a shot, we'll distract him and then you hit him" Kyuubi said

"Hey! Idiot with the eye patch! Over here" Hikari shouted as she threw her kunai

Xigbar looked over to her and growled

"What did you say bitch?" Xigbar asked as he shot lasers at her

Hikari smirked as she deflected all of the lasers by using the **Reflega **magic

"**Fire Style: Grand Freball Jutsu" **Ven shouted as a large ball of fire made its way toward Xigbar

"**Firaga" **Kyuubi and Hikari shouted shooting balls of fire at the Grand Fireball, making it larger

"CRAP!" Xigbar shouted as a large ball of fire headed its way towards him

- Axel, Xion, Roxas vs Saix -

"Roxas, Xion, you two stay here, this is a personal problem" Axel said as the two nodded

"I knew that you two would betray us, but you Axel?" Saix asked

"Yes, we are traitors and we're damn proud of it" Axel said

"Very well, from now on you are enemies of the organization" Saix said as he ran towards them

He brought his Claymore down but it was blocked by both of Axel's Chakrams

"What happened to you Isa? You were my best friend" Axel said as he was forced to bend from the amount of power exerted by Saix's Claymore

"I became a realist Lea" Saix said as he exerted more force on his Claymore

"We were practically friends since birth" Axel shouted as he fought back and made Saix go on his knees

"You are no longer Isa, my best friends, now you're Saix, my enemy" Axel said as a small tear made its way down his cheek

Saix's eyes softened a bit before they narrowed he let go of his claymore and jumped back

"You have new friends Axel, I'll ask you this Axel, which would you rather suffer the lost of? You're friend of many years or the two who you knew for a few months?" Saix asked as he summoned his claymore back into his hands

"Is this what this is about? You're jealous of Roxas and Xion?" Axel asked as he threw one of his Chakrams

"Don't be ridiculous, I am a Nobody, I don't have emotions" Saix said as he swatted the Chakram away with his claymore

"Is that what you really this Isa? Are you saying that or is Xemnas putting words in your mouth" Axel asked grabbed the Chakram thrown back at him

Saix grabbed his head in confusion

"Shut up!" Saix said getting on his knees making his Claymore dissolve back into darkness

"It's not too late Isa, you could come with us" Axel said offering him a hand

"I said SHUT UP!" Saix said as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness and ran threw it

- Kyuubi, Hikari, Ven VS Xigbar -

A Corridor of Darkness appeared infront of Xigbar

Xigbar quickly ran threw it and was able to dodge the large Fireball

"Where'd he go?" Hikari asked as she looked at the spot Xigbar just was

"He escaped" Ven said as he looked at the trail of brunt grass

- The Grey Area, Castle That Never Was -

A Corridor of Darkness appeared in the middle of The Grey Area and two figures fell out of it

"How was the mission?" A voice said from the couch asked

"Obviously a failure, I wouldn't have expected that from Saix and Xigbar" Another voice said

"Shut up Xaldin" Xigbar muttered

"I want to know to, how did you two manage to fail a mission?" A blonde young adult asked

"Yes, I too am curious" Xaldin said

"We faced five keyblade wielders and Axel" Saix said

"Oh and who were these keyblade users?" A new voice asked

"I'm not too sure about the two ladies, but the three were Ventus, Roxas and Xion" Xigbar said

Xemnas's eyes widened at the mention of Ventus, although nobody noticed

"I...see" Xemnas said before summoning a Corridor of Darkness and walking through it

"What's his problem?" the blonde young adult asked

"Just leave it Demyx" Xaldin said

Demyx shrugged his shoulders before going back to strumming his sitar

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a loooong time :( but i'm BACK! Finished KH BBS and I am now in the mood to continue the story ;)


	10. Important Authors Note

First and foremost i would like to thank **ALL** of my readers, and apologize to those who were looking for an update. Writing fanfictions were a great experience, but unfortunately i must move on. I am studying to be a doctor and i am having trouble dealing with everything, so i had to drop a few things in my life to make it easier.

Thank you to those who have reviewed my work, i have been motivated to write this story to the end when i started this story and from the positive reviews that i have received, but i am afraid that i've been very stressed the past few months, and i have been advised to drop many things from my life. Up until a few months ago i have realized that i have lost all inspiration, motivation and ideas that i have to my stories, and i have decided to leave fanfiction with a heavy heart.

Although i am leaving my stories, i would love to leave these stories to anyone who would like to take any of them. Leaving a 'legacy' so to speak. If you would like to adopt any of my stories i would be more than happy to give it along with a planner that i made with a friend of mine, as long as you give me at least a bit of credit within your story :p.

So this is JinchuurikiReign,

signing off for the last time :')


End file.
